


Sensations

by Commander_Rose



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Rose/pseuds/Commander_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is rushed to the emergency room, for unknown causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

Blue eyes flashed open, only to be blinded by a white light. The white light didn't feel like death, it didn't feel at all comfortable or peaceful like all them philosophers describes, in fact it felt utterly uncomfortable and somewhat out of place. She closed her eyes again, to stop all the white, there was a loud electric buzzing in the background with muffled voices. The muffled voices went so fast but seemed to be saying nothing at all, it just sounded like noise; the buzzing in the background lent no help to that. It was like a giant ball of electricity fell atop her head, slowly filling her ears, it filed into her skull dancing around the veins and different nerves. When she re-opened her eyes the blinding light was gone, but now everything seemed to blurry, her eyes could only make out the faint blobs that seemed so close, and so real. 

She felt as if she could touch one, but it was a blob, would it jiggle like jell-o? Or would it melt beneath her touch?   
Harley blinked her eyes yet again, her eyelashes tickling against her cheeks. It seemed to be the first feeling she experiences. It was somewhat joyful, filled with an odd sensation. This new feeling felt pleasurable, so new. She blinked again to feel the individual lashes brush against her skin, she felt a small giggle escape her lips. Then! There! That was a new sensation! A laugh, it felt good to have her chest jiggle in a delight! She felt a new excitement brush over her! So many new feelings! 

Then it hit her, square in the stomach, a shot of pain. Like something was tearing itself out of her. This was also new, she didn't like this one. She felt herself let out a scream of pain, which made the blobs jump in shock. Her arms wrapped around her stomach cradling it to make the pain stop, she rocked on her sides letting out moans of agony. Her eyes squeezed shut, it was indeed agony. Her hands experienced a feeling as well a strange warm liquid spilling onto them, it felt thick and sticky as it seeped through her fingers. A tension spread across her body, she reopened her eyes, to find a large group of people huddled around her; the people both stared intently at her and rushed over her in fast paces. Her eyes flashed around her to what appeared to be a small white room, she blinked again, taking in her new surroundings. 

A man rushed next to her dressed in what looked like scrubs and a stethoscope, he shouted commands at the others dressed similarly to him, then turned to her. His mouth moved, but the odd buzzing muffled noise is all that escaped, her pale eyes stared at him intently trying to make any sense of anything. Suddenly nothing at all made any sense, where she was. What was going on. Why she was in so much pain, then a larger question that bugged the back of her mind. 

She let out another shriek as a sharp pain mauled at her stomach, her eyes snapped down to the source of the pain. There was blood covering the white sheets in which she occupied, her stomach bled from a gaping hole, with hideous gashes and strange strings that looked cut open. Another shriek, the man closest to her jumped back a bit, as if expecting her to attack. He moved toward her again, opening his mouth, but now instead of all that awful noise, it all came at once. Her shrieks, the loud conversations from the moving lips of the crowd, a strange beeping emitting from next to her, then his voice.   
"Harley? Harleen? Miss Quinzel?" He tried to get her attention, now waving a hand in front of her urgently. "Did you hear me? We need to put you under? We're going to fix this, I promise."   
She blinked up at him, "Whose Harley?"


End file.
